


Even A Cowboy Can Dream

by apaturairis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dick Jokes, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Veronica (Voltron), Musician Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaturairis/pseuds/apaturairis
Summary: Keith dreams about Lance almost every night. It's always something soppy and ridiculous but it's fine, because at least he gets something he can never get in real life, right? What he doesn't know is that Lance also dreams about him.-Soulmate AU where you always dream about your soulmate, but you can only tell who is in your dreams after you have fallen in love with them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	Even A Cowboy Can Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Voltron fic so if it's a bit OOC then I'm so sorry. I probably also won't include much Spanish in this because I can say like 4 phases which would barely be used in Lance's everyday life! Hope you enjoy.

P R O L O G U E

I dream that he holds my hands while whisking me through the clouds. His eyes aren't on mine, they're on whatever's in front of him, while mine stay glued to his tanned hand. I dream like this almost every night and that's all that happens - me, and Lance, flying through the sky. It's best to dream, because it will never happen in real life.


End file.
